One Shot
|Level required = 22 |grade = }} The One Shot is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It looks like a futuristic tank's turret, and the handle is upside down. A screen is used as a scope. Strategy Insane damage, low rate of fire, low”ish” capacity and has a very high weight. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aiming for the head results in additional points, but does not speed the killing process *Aim for center of mass when in difficult situations, as this weapon when fully upgraded will kill in a single bodyshot, regardless of enemy armour. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Only reload when ypu are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battle field to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. *This paired with the Evil Brain or the Hunter's Altar is extremely deadly, as it will one shot on headshot no matter what. With Burning Tiara, a one shot on body shot is even possible. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You arguably can counter this with another sniper weapon, especially the Masterpiece Musket. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *As its users will have difficulties in running, you have the chance to pick them off easily without any trouble. *Emphasising on a cunning playstyle will prove very effective against users, flanking users, deceitful evasions, avoiding line-of-sight, and attacking unnoticed. *If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use your Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will kill the user immediately. *Attack the users when they are reloading, as this is when they are most vulnerable. *Using high damage weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun will shred these users. *Though very powerfull it lacks the wall break attribute, so use weapons such as the Anti-Hero Rifle as you can shoot him/her through walls and deal massive damage, if not kill them in the process. Theme * Labratory Themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts Weapon Setups It has a high weight so it is recommended to run with a weapon with a lower weight, such as the Romeo & Juliet, which has a lower weight. Trivia *Its name fits with its role, as it most of the time, one shots other players. *Unlike most other sniper rifles, it looks like a futuristic tank's turret. *Despite its name, it is confirmed that it doesn't always kill people with one shot. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "One Shot". *It is one of, if not the only, weapon that can still one shot players on Clan Siege. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed